Wall to Wall
by mary-v
Summary: Bella is turned into a vampire and she and Edward enjoy exploring the limits of her new found strength.


_A.N.: Eurm, my first R piece of fiction, hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Amy (scralett71177) for being totally supportive of the ahem Wall to Wall action. This is for you, hun! And thanks to Chris 'Bandit' Brown- thanks for letting me rip off your song title for my own. ILY Chris! Peace. :P_

_Enjoy!!_

The pain lasted for what felt like an eternity. The fire burning in her veins was making her scream out in the worst agony she'd ever felt, and the screams left her throat sore and dry, adding to the general discomfort of her painful transformation. She was hardly aware of her surrounding and the only thing that assured her she was still sane was Edward's soothing voice, distorted by pain she wished he didn't feel even in her current situation, muttering a continuous stream of words of comfort and love. As the minutes turned to hours and the hours turned to days, as the pain had reached a nearly intolerable crescendo, as she instinctively tightened her grip on Edward's hand, the fire disappeared and the screaming slowed to a stop. She opened her eyes, blinking at the glare of light pouring into the room and as her eyes slowly adjusted, she was faced with Edward, his face contorted in agony.

"Oh _Edward_!" Bella said, launching herself into his arms and, to her shock as much as his, knocking him backwards. She couldn't quite understand her reaction, but she felt so relieved by his presence, it overwhelmed her.

"Shh, love, it's alright. I'm here" He kept rocking her backwards and forwards as they lay on the ground and they where interrupted by a knock on the door. Bella looked up and Alice's warm smile greeted her.

"How are you feeling?" Bella furrowed her brow and allowed herself to fully analyze her feelings as the relief at having survived the transformation slowly drained out of her. The first thing she felt was the incredible power she could feel pulsing through her veins and as she stretched her arms out in front of her, her senses jumped into overdrive. She could practically taste the air and Edward's intoxicating scent that always managed to mesmerize her and to send her heart into overdrive… but the latter would never happen again. She frowned and tried to ignore that detail as she looked out the wide windows, her vision stretching for what felt like miles, and as her eyes focused on a pack of deer she gave a low growl feeling her thirst for the first time since she'd woken up as a Vampire. Edward had followed her gaze and he gave a low chuckle.

"I think Bella's thirsty," he said, answering for Bella. The rest of the Cullens had by then joined them and Carlisle walked up to Bella, kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you ready to hunt?"

She felt the ground beneath her feet as she quietly shifted from foot to foot, rock to sand letting her instincts teach her how to hunt. Carlisle had suggested she leave her feet and hands bare as she hunted in order to better acquaint herself with her sharpened senses. Edward was close behind and she turned to him, smiling before she caught the heady scent of a deer cross her path. She pounced quickly and broke its neck, just like Edward had suggested she do, before lowering her lips and having her first meal. 

As she sucked the deer dry of its blood, Bella felt the cloud obscuring her mind since the moment she'd woken up had lifted, and she gave a slight shudder. As her instincts and her thirst abated to be replaced by her conscience, the scent of the blood sent her stomach reeling in a way that she was very familiar with. Edward noticed her expression, a worried frown creasing his features.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"It's nothing… but, is it normal that I still don't like the smell of blood?" Edward gave her a strange look and she jumped in surprise as he let out a loud laugh.

"_What_? What is so funny?" Edward just kept shaking his head as he grabbed Bella around the waist, no longer afraid of hurting her as he once did, and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"You haven't changed one bit. It's wonderful… I'd discussed this possibility with Carlisle once in passing but we never thought the idea would gain fruition."

"Edward, what in the world are you on about?" She looked at him, frustrated and annoyed as he continued to chuckle.

"You know how most of our more prominent human qualities make their way into our transformation? It turns out your aversion to blood did too. Not enough to stop your instinct for survival, but enough to make me think that maybe it won't take you very long to be able to mingle back into society." Bella finally joined in the laughter and she couldn't resist leaning her head upwards and kissing Edward. He tensed and she half expected him to unlock her grip and mutter something about _behaving._ They did manage to go _all the way_ once they were married, but it wasn't nearly enough: Edward was as passionate as ever, but he was still careful. It surprised her slightly, then, when he tightened his hold on her and pressed her up against the tree, their lips unhesitant and unyielding as they sunk to the ground. Their breathing slowed to a stop as they took as much as possible of each other in, reveling in the newfound intimacy that they'd both been waiting for for years. Things were beginning to get interesting, but they were interrupted by a loud cough and a slight snigger. Bella wrenched her lips away from Edward, a glare in her eyes and a pout on her lips. She rolled her eyes as her gaze fell upon Emmet's wide smile.

"Ugh. Go away. I'd like to spend some quality time with my husband if you please." Edward seemed to reflect the same sentiments as a low growl rumbled out of his chest. Bella giggled and kissed him quickly, excitement boiling in her veins. Emmet rolled his eyes and he thrust his thumb out behind him.

"As much as you two would love to get it on in the middle of the forest, I don't think Carlisle need to walks in on his kids having sex. It's never something any parent... or _brother_ come to think of it, wants to see." He wrinkled his nose and Edward quickly disentangled himself from Bella as they heard approaching footsteps.

"You're one to talk" muttered Bella, and Edward chuckled softly. It wasn't often when Emmet and Rosalie _weren't _flamboyantly demonstrating how much they loved each other, but before Emmet could retaliate, Carlisle stepped into the clearing.

"How did it go?" He asked, a smile on his face as he took in our slightly flushed complexions. Edward quickly relayed Bella's lack of enthusiasm towards blood once she was fed, and Carlisle smiled, pride radiating off of him in waves.

"That's wonderful, Bella. It won't take long at all for you to be able to go back to the human world and to visit your family then." Bella's smile widened at the though of the seeing Charlie and Renée again. It had only been two months since she'd last seen them, but time hadn't made the separation any easier, even though she'd kept contact with them as much as she possibly could. She shook herself out of her reverie as Edward tugged her hand forward. She tripped lightly after him and she heard Emmet's obnoxious chuckle. Maybe some things wouldn't change that much after all. She looked at Edward and her breathing labored at the look in his eyes. She pressed herself closer to him, and she felt a thrill of excitement at the lack of the ever-present restraint he'd always shown for her regard.

"Are you two going to be staying with us tonight or are you going to go back home?" Carlisle's soft voice broke through her haze. Esme and Carlisle had presented Edward and Bella with a small house up in the remote village they were staying at, and they had more than taken advantage of their privacy. She may have been human, and Edward may have been a gentleman to a fault, but it didn't mean they didn't… enjoy each other's company. Needless to say, she was anxious to be with Edward now that the barriers were finally gone.

"We'll go home tonight. What time should we be there for Rosalie's birthday tomorrow?"

"Three in the afternoon. Think you can make it on time?" Bella smacked Emmet on the arm and the grimace of pain on his face, combined with the look of surprise set her into fits of laughter. Edward soon joined in and waving good bye, they left for their house.

The door was slammed open as Bella impatiently pushed it open. Edward was fumbling with the doorknob, but it was hardly his fault. Bella was indecently running her tongue and lips across his jawline and Edward quickly recaptured her lips. He pressed her against the wall and he gave a slight growl as Bella flipped their positions. Their fight for control followed them up their bedroom and Bella had a smirk on her face as Edward murmured inconsequential words at the torture she was currently inflicting on him. She had him at her mercy and she wanted him to lose control. She ripped his shirt off and Edward returned the favor, letting himself go.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands fisting in his hair and pulling his head close to hers as their lips and tongues danced together in a frenzied passion. His hands where roaming her body and he gave a hiss of pleasure as her hands clawed at his naked back. Their lips separated and he tilted his head back, an odd look of pain and pleasure on his face. He gave another groan as she ground into him and he gave another gasp of pleasure.

"Bella" her name fell from his lips like a prayer. She growled, her lips revealing her teeth in a feral smile. She ground against him and his knees buckled and her smirk became even more self-satisfied.

"You'll be the death of me" he said before his lips met hers in another rough kiss.

"Shut up" she gasped as their lips separated again and he growled again as he roughly kissed her again. His hands ripped her skirt off and he trailed hot kisses down her throat. She disentangled her legs and let them slide down his naked thighs, flesh to flesh. Edward gave a rasping moan and his eyes snapped open, fire flashing through them as he roughly lifted her legs back up and around him and he slammed her into the wall. The room shook with the impact as did Bella's body as he finally entered her. She gave a loud moan as they started moving in a perfect rhythm and her head fell down onto his shoulder and she let her teeth and lips graze his skin, from his show to his jaw line. He thrust into her harder and forcefully lifted her arms up and above her head, the wall taking another brunt shock as their passion continued to overwhelm them. She used the wall against her back as leverage to push Edward backwards and onto the bed, and they fell onto it, Bella quickly taking control as Edward let his head fall back against the pillows. Time seemed to slow to a stop as they let their instincts and emotions take over, their breathing growing heavier with each kiss and caress. The sense of urgency slowed to a stop until it once again rose to a pitch as they reached their pinnacle and shuddered to a stop. They lay entangled in each other's arms for what seemed an eternity, drinking each other in. Bella broke the silence, a smile on her face.

"Well… that was different." Edward gave a loud laugh as he nodded his accord.

"I never knew you were quite so feral" Edward said, a smirk obvious in his voice. Bella lightly slapped him on the shoulder and then gave him a light kiss.

"Shut it you. I didn't hear you complaining before." She raised her eyebrow at him, her own smirk in place as she let her hand flow down his chest, taunting him. His eyes darkened in passion as he flipped her over. She gave a gasp of surprise and her breathing labored as his lips caressed the hollow behind her ear. She gave a shudder as his lips moved and his breath whispered into her ear.

"I think that maybe we may have neglected to… _christen_ the left wall."Bella laughed as Edward lifted her up in a sudden movement that sent butterflies racing through her stomach as his hands grazed her naked back, and as she herself clawed at his own back, listening to his answering moan that deepened her desire, she couldn't help but feel that she _finally_ had everything she ever wanted and more than she possibly dreamed.


End file.
